Fight the Knight
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Inspired by the song written by Crush40, requested by Ceadeus-Slayer. Link meets Nightmare one more time in a fight to the death for Soul Edge.


_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!_

_Will to fight in a world inside its right and I'm alive.  
On my own from a world that seems alone and I'm alive.  
Will to survive._

_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
Will to fight the knight!_

_Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive.  
On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive.  
Will to survive._

_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!_

_Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive.  
Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive.  
Will to survive._

_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!_

_Will to fight in a world inside its right and I'm alive.  
On my own from a world that seems alone and I'm alive.  
Will to survive._

_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
Will to fight the knight!_

_Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive.  
On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive.  
Will to survive._

_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!_

_Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive!  
Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive!  
Will to survive!_

_My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!  
My will to fight the knight!_

–Crush40: Fight the Knight

**Requested by: Ceadeus-Slayer**

**FIGHT THE KNIGHT**

Link gave a mad shout as he fell from the sky, the Master Sword crashing down beneath his weight on the edge of the organic blade that was Soul Edge. A loud clang met both warriors' ears as again, they moved to parry and block.

Nightmare, the servant of the devil blade, ripped the soul-eating sword up and brought it back down in a thunderous chop. The steel slammed against the ground, kicking up rock and dust. The streets had cleared when the dark knight appeared, hungry for lives. It was by chance that the traveling Hylian had managed to catch up to him so quickly, since their last encounter.

Both had grown strong, Link through his unwavering desire to destroy the sword, and Nightmare through his possession of the blade of legends.

The evil spawn of the sword looked around, keeping his sword in the dirt. His breathing was moderately heavy, and his annoyance at the quick blur of green was peaked. For the last half hour, neither could land a decisive blow on the other. His patience was wearing thin...

Link used the dust cloud Nightmare created to his advantage. Unlike Nightmare, Link had tools. One, gifted him the ability to see through dust and dark. Readying himself, Link positioned his shield in front of him and his sword extended out to his left in a winding slash. Propelling forward in another dash, he slammed his shield into Nightmare's grotesque arm, pushing the behemoth off his feet with excellent strength.

Giving a grunt of anger, the red eyed demon brought his blade up and slapped Link away with the flat side, just before the Master Sword could penetrate his chest plate.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Link drew his bow, waiting for Nightmare to move.

Regaining his own composure, the ghoul of the Europe used Soul Edge to balance himself as he stood. Anger swelled, clenching his claw-like fist over the blade's hilt, he stormed out of the subsiding dust cloud with heavy steps.

Charging a light spell into the arrow, Link released upon seeing Nightmare's helm.

Somehow, the great Azure Knight saw it coming and managed to duck in time. In retaliation, Nightmare slashed his sword at the young hero, looking to cleave him in two. Link used his shield to block most blows, the hard metal of the shield repelling the shock given by the evil sword up and pushing Nightmare back a few steps.

"Damn you! Just die!"

The seething knight cried in his gruff voice. Link shook his head at him in defiance, Nightmare could see the determined expression of the boy behind his shield, speaking his words for him. Heaving the sword back up, fire spewed from the air around it, igniting the blade with ferocious flames.

His eyes widened, Link knew that move. Earth Divider.

Not liking the idea of being buried alive, despite the impenetrable metal of his shield, Link could not withstand a blow as heavy as that one. Jumping to the side to avoid the impact, Nightmare's sword landed, just missing Link's legs by a split second.

Sweat formed all over the Hylian's face. Nightmare was truly deadly in combat. His ruthless aggression was lethal by all means. He must admit, the stories he heard of the black souled holder of the legendary blade was initially met with doubt, but Link had been proven wrong. This wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be.

Nightmare approached Link, attempting to slam the sword down on him again. Link managed a kick to the midsection in time, catching Nightmare in a soft-spot of his defenses and forcing the knight to buckle. On his feet, Link launched himself up and brought another kick to the side of the knight's helmet, smacking him back with the heel of his boots. Nightmare shook his head, dizzy from the blow and momentarily stunned.

Link shouted in pain, there wasn't much protection his boots offered against objects as hard as armored helms. With the adrenaline pulsing again, the pain quickly left. Hopping on one leg briefly until the nerves numbed out, Link sent another kick up into the groove below Nightmare's ribcage. Link listened to the knight wheeze as his lungs forced the air from him.

Link readied the Master Sword to strike down the knight, but again, Nightmare managed to retaliate before he could. Bringing his massive arm up, Nightmare slammed the claws curled into a fist, right into Link's stomach, sending the young warrior flying, only to land unceremoniously on his back side and cough.

Both fighters were grounded for a bit, waiting for the lungs to reopen and allow them to breathe again. Amidst their heaving, and slow ascension to their feet, the eye of the dark knight's blade pierced its unholy and bloodthirsty gaze into Link. A tendril of tainted, red energy whipped out and attempted to latch onto the hero. But the Master Sword glowed bright, releasing a powerful bolt of electrical energy back and repelling Soul Edge's will.

Feeling their sword's looking to return to the fight, Nightmare and Link locked eyes and sprinted to the center of the circle. Upon collision, both blade clanged off each other in a furious assault from both parties. Again and again, parry after parry, sparks flew and neither could gain ground nor give any.

At last, Link locked his sword against Nightmare's, entering a power struggle out of spite for the demon. Entwined, both swords and their wielders fought relentlessly for control. Feeling the energy flow from Soul Edge, Nightmare pushed Link back slowly, gaining ground.

Feeling an idea form, Link side stepped and let the lack of pressure bring Nightmare down for him. As Nightmare reached flat ground, Link brought his shield down and bounced it off the spawn's head.

Quickly, he grabbed Soul Edge and flung it to the side, allowing it to pierce the soil and glare at him. Now at full control over Nightmare's mistake, Link stabbed down. But Nightmare moved, keeping Link from stabbing his chest. However, the Master Sword struck his grotesque arm, cleaving straight through some muscle.

Roaring in pain and anguish, Nightmare clutched the wound on his great claw arm. The limb itself hissed and flipped about in spazzes like a fish out of water on the bank. Slowly, decreasing in size, it returned to a normal hand with armor on it. But it would not respond to any of Nightmare's physical commands. It only hung limply at his side.

Kicking Link away with both his feet, Nightmare rose and searched for his sword. It was time for him to exert as much pain and suffering on the boy as was livingly possible.

But as Link stood, a victorious grin on his face, he noticed that Soul Edge was erect from the ground behind Link. To reach the sword, he'd need to bat the boy away. Nightmare's mind filled with doubt, the holy sword Link carried had ruined a determining factor in both his strength and effectiveness, his large arm.

Holding up his good arm defensively, he prepared to receive the Hylian's assault with no weapon. Link stalked his enemy, making sure not to allow an opening to which Nightmare could slip through and regain his sword.

Approaching, coiled like a viper, Link struck with the blade of Evil's bane. Forced back, Nightmare dodged and dodged, slapping the Master Sword away with his good hand and searching for that opening. But Link would not give it, his pace of attacks had grown faster and faster, Nightmare was fading.

Unable to keep up with the hero's quick combat style, Nightmare felt the blade tear through his good arm, up his left leg which brought him down on his knee, and finally Link's sword was shoved to the hilt through Nightmare's chest.

Blood filled his mouth, one of his lungs were punctured. His strength faded, slowly, he raised his deathly gaze to Link whilst coughing up his life fluids. Link's expression was sober, no delight nor grief in the kill. This was no sport for him, just a mission.

Retreating the blade, Nightmare collapsed forward as Link took a moment to regain his breath. The energy he poured to those attacks drained him quickly. But there was still one thing left to do, his gaze reached Soul Edge's, locking with the devil sword. Link twirled his sword around his hand as his twisted to face the target. Upon angling just right, he hurled the Master Sword towards the cause of Nightmare's legend.

The master sword flew quick and precise, spinning rapidly towards the eye of Soul Edge.

Out of no where, Yunsung threw his weapon and managed to disrupt the Master Sword's course. Link shouted in anger at the young Korean, but the bold and obnoxious warrior quickly placed his hands on the hilt of Soul Edge, his eyes glowing red upon lifting the blade and holding it high.

"Now, I have the sword of Legends! My country will be safe!"

Link shook his head in exasperation, he was in no mood for the boastful Korean's lack of common sense. He himself had seen first hand what Soul Edge was capable of in any being's hands, yet he retained the belief that he alone could master the sword's power. Rumors of the boy had reached Link some months before, he knew exactly what Yunsung planned to do.

Quickly making his way over, Link recovered the Master Sword and dashed at the protegee of the Sueng Dojo. Seeing that Link was after the blade he fought so long and hard to acquire, Yunsung, with newfound levels of strength gifted by Soul Edge, whirled the massive organic steel about to stop Link's assault.

Parrying with his holy sword, Link engaged Yunsung in quick attacks. Using his shield to block and slap at the Korean and his sword to block and slash.

Catching Yunsung's defense with his sword, Link pushed an opening in and sliced at Yunsung's sword arm. Tearing a few tendons, Yunsung dropped the sword and held his shoulder, launching a kick at Link who was struck in the upper chest.

Staggering back from both the kick and exhaustion, Link pushed forward, tackling Yunsung to the ground and pounding his forehead in with the butt of the Master Sword's hilt. With Yunsung out cold, Link stood back up and eyes Soul Edge.

Smiling with victory, Link channeled energy into his steel and raised it high. Soul Edge was powerless to stop him as he brought the Master Sword crashing down and into the eye of the evil blade.

Within moments, the evil sword shattered, all the pieces burning away in a hiss of embers. Link made sure they all vaporized before he sheathed his weapon. Hearing a girl shout, Link looked up in time to see a priestess of sorts holding two odd-looking weapons with small blades attached to them make her way to both of them.

Behind him, he heard more hissing. Turning about, Link watched as Nightmare melted away and left a man with long blonde hair lying down, unconscious, in his place.

Before the man could wake up, his wounds having been reversed by the removal of Soul Edge from this world, Link took a step back. He wanted to get away before that priestess could reach him, Link was never very big on attention from others, and it looked like the priestess was calling out to Yunsung.

Deciding not to stay to see if she would thank him for stopping Soul Edge and Yunsung, or to fight him for damaging the boy, Link began walking away. He had plenty of time to make an escape for the woods, where he could finally reopen the portal and return home. Slipping away in the back alleys of the town where he and Nightmare clashed for the last time, Link made his way back to the forest.

To home.

**Author's Notes:**

Now, I've never played Sonic before, and I've never heard that song by Crush40 before, but when I was approached about writing this fiction; I figured I'd give it a shot. After all, I like giving the readers what they ask for, and I needed to return to the Soul Calibur section. So, this fiction served both me and Ceadeus-Slayer in that regards.

I mixed the lyrics in my inspiration with the incredible music produced by FamilyJules7X's cover titled "Enmity of the Dark Lord" from the Binding of Isaac game. Both served me well here for this one-shot/song-fiction.

I hope you enjoyed it, if so, leave a review and feed me some love!

~Dark Lord Link


End file.
